


Us Against The World

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Team Badass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 07:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As long as they were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Against The World

Nobody really knew what happened in that root cellar between the three of them. All their kids knew was that when Chris, Melissa and John had first emerged from their prison as friends. They had survived something that only the three of them could understand and after they were free, the three made sure every Friday they would get together and go to the local coffee shop to talk. Chats over low fat drinks, hot chocolate and straight black coffee soon turned into dinners on Saturdays nights; always alternating between Chris, Melissa and John's houses.

It was during those times, that they voiced their fears and pride for their children. Each knew why their kids fought and although they concerned about Stiles, Allison and Scott, the parents couldn't help but worry whenever they were with their pack. While Chris had already grown weary thanks to a childhood lived on a run; hunting what the code dictated to be a monster, Melissa and John was still new to his world. So while they knew the potential dangers of his world, Chris knew what the teenagers faced on a daily bases. 

They might think that Stiles, Allison and Scott were kids but they had made their own decision. There was a darkness to them that their parents couldn't get rid of. Chris, Melissa, and John couldn’t take away their pain and sometimes that was what bothered them the most. Those were times they spoke about their feelings of helplessness over drinks as their dinners grew cold. The three parents knew they couldn't take up their children's' battles but they could help.

So Chris began to train John and Melissa the best way he knew how. Soon late night dinners turned into strategy sessions and weapons mastery. While the Sheriff was already proficient in a few things, Chris was able to teach John to make his technique more accurate. Melissa, other hand, was a natural. She was could follow Chris' every move and by the end of a couple of months of coaching, she was about to kick both the Sheriff and Chris' asses. With her knowledge of the human anatomy, John's deductive skills, and Chris' kick ass motives; they fought together. 

Team Badass' ability to take their down their enemies; gave them the confidence they needed to help their children in their fight. It wasn't until after a particularly nasty battle between a gaggle of goblins; that their friendship had began to deepen into something else. No one who had started it but once Melissa was done tending the two men's wounds, the three ended up in John's bed. Body tangled as they took pleasure in each other. 

Their night together was everything they needed; slow, passionate, and loving. It was right and when the sun rose in the East, they couldn't find it in their hearts to be sorry about what had happened between them. In their journey to help their children in their cause to protect Beacon Hills from evil, Chris, Melissa, and John had found happiness with each other. There was no regrets; only love. 

What they had might not be conventional but they didn't care. Whether it was the latest supernatural creature trying to harm their children or a interrogation held by Scott, Allison, Stiles and weirdly enough Derek; they could handle anything as long as they were together.


End file.
